Korban PHP
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: For Event GHOST 2013. Belakangan ini, ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Gaara adalah laki-laki yang suka memberi harapan palsu alias suka PHP. Dan karena gosip ini, Hinata bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu kepada Gaara agar ia tidak menjadi korban PHP. Berhasilkah rencananya tersebut? Mind to RnR, Mina-san?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) etc—_

_**For Event GHOST (GaaHina Oneshoot Sweet sTory)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan ini, tengah tersiar gosip—yang entah dari siapa—bahwa Gaara merupakan laki-laki yang suka memberi harapan palsu bagi semua perempuan di sekolahan. Tapi anehnya, orang yang digosipkan belum mendengar perihal berita simpang siur tersebut.

Berita itu memang dianggap angin lalu saja oleh sebagian besar siswa, tapi berita ini tidak bisa tidak dihiraukan begitu saja oleh gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut. Setelah mendengar gosip tersebut dari salah satu kawannya, Hinata—nama gadis itu—hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Jadi, apakah perhatian yang selama ini Gaara berikan kepadanya hanyalah kepalsuan belaka? Padahal Hinata sudah terlanjur menyukai pemuda dengan rambut merah tersebut.

"Karena itu Hinata, sepertinya kau harus bergerak lebih dulu. Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu pada Gaara. Jangan sampai kau dicap sebagai korban PHP si panda merah itu," dan kalimat dari kawannya tersebut telah berhasil meningkatkan kepercayaan diri Hinata.

Sambil sesekali menghembuskan napas, ia menunggu Gaara dengan sabar di gerbang sekolahnya. "Ga-Gaara," panggilnya saat pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya, "Sabtu besok, apa kau punya waktu? Ke-kemarin, aku dapat dua tiket bioskop dari kakakku," ucap Hinata.

Gaara sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Tentu Hinata, aku jemput besok."

.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam, akhirnya film romantis yang diputar di bioskop itu berakhir sudah. Selama film itu diputar, Hinata hanya bisa sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Gaara. Terlihat semua pengunjung sudah hampir keluar dari ruang tersebut dan hal ini membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Bagaimana kalau gosip itu benar? Kalau Gaara itu hanya memberikan perhatian dan harapan palsu kepada dirinya?

"Hinata?" dan panggilan Gaara tersebut berhasil mengembalikan Hinata dari alam khayalnya. "Ayo keluar," Gaara menarik pelan tangan gadis tersebut.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Gaara menariknya pelan hingga mereka hampir sampai di pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. "Tu-tunggu," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir menaiki anak tangga yang ada di sana. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sehingga membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Cahaya di ruangan tersebut pun sudah kembali menyala, membuat Gaara bisa dengan mudah melihat semburat merah yang menjalar di wajah Hinata.

Melihat Gaara menatapnya, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya kemudian melepaskan pegangan Gaara. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk menaiki satu anak tangga yang ada di sana. Dengan begini, tingginya pun menjadi sama dengan tinggi Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Sikapmu aneh sekali," geram Gaara sedikit kesal.

Hinata menarik napas pelan-pelan kemudian menghembuskannya agar kegugupannya menghilang. Dalam hati, dia terus mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Benar, dia harus melakukan hal ini. Dia harus memperjelas hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah menggantung sejak lama ini. Jika laki-laki ini tetap diam selama ini, maka dialah yang harus bergerak terlebih dulu.

Hinata menaikkan kepala dengan cepat sambil memandang kedua mata Gaara. "A-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Apa, Hinata?"

"A-aku... a-aku," Hinata meremas pelan bagian depan _dress_nya. Padahal sejak kemarin, dia sudah melatih dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Tapi sekarang, kenapa kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya itu sulit sekali untuk keluar dari mulutnya? Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Gaara, bi-bisa kau pejamkan matamu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Gaara yang masih bingung pun menuruti permintaan Hinata dan menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan ada hawa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya diikuti dengan sesuatu yang menempel pelan di bibirnya. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Gaara segera membuka matanya dan membuat Hinata segera menarik wajahnya dari wajah Gaara. "Hi-Hinata, apa yang—"

Gaara dengan cepat menarik tangannya kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Hinata telah berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. Bahkan membuat jantungnya bergerak cepat.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali Gaara melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya itu. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang Gaara merasa sangat senang. Tapi ada perasaan berat yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Gaara, se-sebenarny aku—"

"Hinata," Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata. Sekarang Gaara berhasil menatap Hinata walau wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. "Kau menjatuhkan martabatku," ucap Gaara pelan.

Mulut Hinata tertutup rapat ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tiba-tiba saja ada air mata yang melesak ingin keluar dari matanya. "Maaf, a-aku—"

Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba Gaara menarik Hinata cepat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik leher Hinata mendekat ke wajahnya. Dengan lembut, Gaara mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memandang Gaara terkejut.

Tangan kiri Gaara kini menarik pinggang Hinata pelan. Ia berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata pun membalas ciuman Gaara sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"Dengan begini, kita satu sama, Hinata," ucap Gaara ketika mereka mengakhiri ciumannya.

Hinata tersenyum penuh harap, "Ja-jadi?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Awalnya, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu bulan depan tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, karena ulahmu, rencanaku sepertinya gagal, hm?" ucap Gaara panjang lebar sembari sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Hinata. "Lalu, jawabanmu?"

Hinata memandang Gaara penuh haru, dia kemudian segera menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Gaara. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara," sahut Hinata.

Gaara memeluk Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Hinata."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Waahhh... seneng banget *loncat-loncat* ternyata saya bisa buat fic ini kurang dari 1000 words :D maaf kalo ceritanya mudah ditebak dan segala kekurangannya yang lain hehe... fic ini baru saya buat beberapa jam sebelum waktu publish lho~ jadi buatnya ngebut hahaha...**_

_**Yosh! Makasih banyak untuk yang udah mau baca fic ini, jangan bosen-bosen baca fic saya yah ;) Untuk yang terakhir, ada yang mau review fic ini? Ayoo~ silahkan hehe... dannn sampai bertemu di fic saya yang lain :)**_


End file.
